helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:OtakuCrazy'99/LOVE Musume: 1st
LOVE Musume: 1st & 2nd Gen. Live Interview. January 18, 2014 Hey, guys! Yeah, I know, it's been a while since I've been on the wiki last...Anyways, I decided to create this "interview" for my Hello! Pro fanon group LOVE Musume; I got this idea after surfing through pages on the wiki and came across Riyu-Hime's Happy Jikan 8th Gen. Interview, so yeah... So, here it goes: Tell me what you guys think, 'kay? The "Interview": Being Interviewed: LOVE Musume: 1st Gen.: *Sakiko Kawasaki (Leader) *Eri Ichinose (Sub-leader) *Ai Takano *Mei Liu *Yume Kanazawa *Kimberly Park *Yuriko Mabuchi 2nd Gen.: *Nina Honda *Mayu Kinoshita *Luna Saito *Sunshine De La Cruz *Akari Nogami Interviewer: Maemaechan *M- So, girls it's nice to have all of you here! *Girls- Arigato gozaimasu, Maemae-san! (turns to audience) Konnichiwa, minna-san!~ *Audience cheers & squeals* *M- Did any of you think that you would join the group and gain popularity? *SK- Well, umm... For me, it was very hard but I enjoyed making new friends with all the girls during the auditions. Honestly, I didn't think I could ever pass the second round, but I was shocked to learn that I made it into the group. *EI- Umm... To tell you the truth, I never thought I could make it either. My mom told me that I was pretty shy as a child; that I wouldn't even talk to my own brother; even up to now I'm still the same, old Eri. But, I hope to lose the shyness soon... *AT- (laughs nervously) Honestly, I didn't think that an Okinawan girl like me could even make it into Hello! Project. I was pretty suprised to learn that I would join the group. *ML- Well, as you guys probably know, I'm not a native of Japan. I'm from China, so I thought that I would never adapt to the new environment here. But, when Tsunku-san said that I would make a great audition to the group; I was super shocked. I wasn't really sure about it, but I'm glad that I was able to accept his offer. It's been great here in Japan! *YK- I couldn't really believe it! Seriously! I was like shocked when I passed the auditions. Now, I can be super cute like Michishige-sama. (does Usa-chan peace signs) Usa-chan peace!~ *KP- Like Mei-chan, I didn't think I could adapt to my surroundings or really learn the language well. But, I'm glad to be here. *YM- Umm... Yeah, I was pretty sure I would just be a normal girl for the rest of my life, but now I realize that my life will never be normal after joining this group. *NH- Not really. I thought the fans wouldn't really like me. After all, I am pretty boyish. But, I liked knowing that no matter what I look like; I would be accepted as an individual. *MK- I wasn't sure of my abilities during the training camp; I thought that I would definitely fail, but after passing I realized that I AM capable. I also liked being reunited with Ai-chan & Hikaru-kun. (smiles) *SDLC- I really thought that I wouldn't be able to live out my dreams, but I guess I was proven wrong. *AN- No, but I liked knowing that I passed. I will surely try to live up to my fans' expectations. *M- Is there anyone that you look up to from Hello! Project or a person that has graduated from the agency? *SK- I would have to say Reina Tanaka-san & Koharu Kusumi-san. They're awesome! *EI- Well, there's Aya Matsuura-san & Maki Goto-san. I really love Maki-san's voice and Ayaya-san's too. *AT- Umm... I guess Reina Tanaka-san & Ai Takahashi-san. I love how their voices are so powerful. *ML- LinLin & JunJun! *YK- Definitely Sayumi Michishige-sama! She's super-cute!~ *KP- Probably Reina Tanaka & LinLin. *YM- Erina Mano-san & Natsumi Abe-san. *NH- I guess Hitomi Yoshizawa-san & Haruka Kudo-chan. They're were the boyish ones of the group; they kind of remind me of myself... (giggles) *MK- Reina Tanaka-san & Maki Goto-san. *SDLC- LinLin & JunJun. *AN- Riho Sayashi-san & Reina Tanaka-san. *M- How long do you plan on staying within LOVE Musume? *SK- I haven't really thought about that... I guess I'll figure it out in the future. *EI- Wakaranai...(I don't know...) *AT- When I want to start a solo career. Maybe... *ML- Probably when I want to continue in my studies... *YK- Never! *KP- I don't really know. *YM- Probably when I run out of energy... (giggles) *NH- To start a solo career... I haven't really thought about it... *MK- I don't really know... But, I plan on returning to Ginowan someday in the future... *SDLC- (shruggs) I haven't really thought about that... *AN- Wakaranai... *M- I hear that your guys' new TV drama, Tenso no Dai Machigai (The Transfer's Mistake) will premiering on TV Nihon soon; do you guys have anything to say to your fans? *SK- Please watch it, minna-san! *EI- Please look forward to it! We gave our all to the drama. *AT- Please be supportive. I hope you guys will like it! *ML- Please watch! *YK- Please watch my cuteness! (giggles) *KP- Please watch! *YM- I bet you guys will love it. *NH- Please enjoy! *MK- If you love romance & Hello! Project, then you will surely love the drama. *SDLC- Please watch! *AN- Hope you enjoy it! *M- Thanks for coming! *Girls- Arigatou gozaimasu! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!~ ' *INTERVIEW END*' Category:Blog posts